


keep those eyes wide [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I had to have magic ritual sex with someone," Blue said thoughtfully, "Ronan would be near the top of the list."</p><p>"That is less helpful than you seem to think it is," said Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep those eyes wide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep those eyes wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429627) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Length:** 1:38:47

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (90.3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qmoundwrrd63s18/eyeswide-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (46.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bdc64ufuadodfhq/eyeswide-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (90.3 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/eyeswide-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (46.4 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/eyeswide-m4b.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit of an experiment in character voices and accents that I'm sneaking in before the TRK release. If it's not your cuppa, I recommend you to [the incomparable Rhea314's version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5658109)!
> 
> Big thanks to lunate8 for the beta. ♥
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/143135299866/podfic-keep-those-eyes-wide).


End file.
